O Sabor da Vingança
by Evans90
Summary: Dizem que a vingança é amarga como fel. Eu digo que nem sempre é assim. Às vezes, a vingança pode ser doce, muito doce, e ter um fim, por que não dizer, feliz...


**N.A.: **Essa aqui surgiu quando eu resolvi me aventurar em outro shipper... não vou falar agora pra não estragar a fic (ê drama... kkkkk). Te vejo novamente lá embaixo o/

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Naquela noite estava uma verdadeira zona lá na Toca. Mas também não era pra menos, nós íamos para Hogwarts no dia seguinte. Harry e Hermione estavam lá em casa como em todas as férias, ainda mais agora que o meu irmão Rony tomara coragem para se declarar para a Hermione, e os dois estavam namorando.

Eu estava animada, afinal iria entrar no meu sexto ano! Mas eu tinha um segredo que ninguém poderia descobrir... eu ainda era completamente apaixonada pelo Harry. Lógico que agora eu sabia disfarçar bem, então ninguém notava nada. Muitos achavam que havia sido coisa de criança, o que eu confirmava quando perguntavam. Me envolvi com alguns garotos nos últimos dois anos, mas não havia conseguido esquecê-lo.

Só que, para meu completo espanto e grande alegria, ele estava me olhando de um jeito diferente nessas férias. Parecia estar... interessado?

Mas eu acho que isso tem um motivo. Sem querer me gabar, mas meu corpo era bem definido já aos dezesseis anos. Meus cabelos ruivos iam até o meio das costas e minhas sardas estavam bem mais claras, algumas haviam até sumido. Eu já havia percebido que andava atraindo muitos olhares masculinos, para desespero dos meus irmãos, principalmente os gêmeos, que são os mais ciumentos.

Toda vez que o Harry me encarava, eu tinha que fazer um tremendo esforço para não corar. Mas o mais difícil era quando ele falava comigo. Só que agora as férias estavam acabando e eu iria voltar para a minha vidinha monótona e sem graça de sempre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No outro dia, mamãe nos acordou muito cedo, de modo que só o que se via pelos corredores eram pessoas mal-humoradas e desgrenhadas, com cara de sono. Os gêmeos iriam nos acompanhar também, então tivemos que chamar dois táxis trouxas.

Quando chegamos, fomos ligeiro atravessar a passagem entre as plataformas 9 e 10, pois já estava em cima da hora do trem sair. Atravessamos em duplas: Rony e Mione, Fred e Jorge, Harry e eu e mamãe por último. Nos reunimos para as despedidas, mas meu coração estava disparado: esse é o resultado por qualquer tipo de proximidade do Harry, e nós estávamos lado a lado para nos despedirmos da mamãe e dos gêmeos.

A Mione olhava choramingando para o trem. Ela dizia algo como "Essa vai ser a última vez que embarcamos no trem para ir a Hogwarts...". Rony a abraçou para acalmá-la, mas eu pude ouvir o Harry murmurando atrás de mim:

- Isso se conseguirmos passar nos N.I.E.M.s.

Olhei para ele rindo e vi que ele também ria. Começamos a rir feito dois malucos, de modo que os outros olharam para nós sem entender nada. Então, para disfarçar, a mamãe mandou que todos nós entrássemos logo no trem.

Mal nós entramos, o trem começou a andar. Rony e Hermione disseram que nos encontravam depois, porque tinham que ir para a cabine dos monitores. Então eu e o Harry fomos caminhando pelo corredor até conseguirmos achar uma cabine vazia. Sentamos frente a frente perto da janela sem falar nada. Eu não sabia o que dizer! Ficamos assim um bom tempo até que ele perguntou:

- Você vai ficar calada a viagem inteira?

Dei um sorrisinho sem graça e dei a primeira desculpa que veio na minha cabeça:

- Não... é só que eu estou sem assunto.

- Ah... quer jogar snap explosivo?

Aceitei na hora, é óbvio. Jogamos boa parte da viagem, já que meu irmão e a Mione haviam sumido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

À medida que o tempo foi passando, eu e o Harry fomos nos aproximando cada vez mais, principalmente depois que ele se tocou que ficava de vela direto para os dois pombinhos. Nós havíamos nos tornado muito amigos, mas eu não tinha coragem de sequer pensar em contar a ele o que eu sentia.

Nós soubemos que iríamos todos passar o Natal lá no Largo Grimmauld. Isso deixou o Harry muito abalado, se bem que ele não admitia nem para si mesmo.

Numa noite fria do começo de dezembro, eu estava sem conseguir dormir. Então resolvi descer ao salão comunal, a fim de não acabar acordando minhas colegas de quarto. Lá embaixo eu poderia pensar melhor, ficar olhando a lareira, sei lá... qualquer coisa.

Só que, para minha surpresa, já havia alguém em frente a lareira. Pelos cabelos rebeldes, só podia ser ele.

- Harry?

Ele se assustou. Se virou de vez e, quando me viu, deu um sorriso dizendo, enquanto indicava para eu me sentar com ele:

- Ah, oi Gina! O que você está fazendo acordada a essa hora da madrugada?

- Não estou conseguindo dormir... – me sentei e perguntei: - Mas, e você? Está tudo bem?

- Está, claro...

- Tem certeza?

Ele me encarou e sussurrou:

- Não.

- O que aconteceu? Você anda assim cabisbaixo desde que soube que a gente ia pro Largo Grimmauld no Natal. É por causa disso? – ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Então, do nada, me deu uma vontade louca de abraçá-lo, e assim o fiz, enquanto dizia: - Se você acha que não vai agüentar ficar lá sem o Sirius, Harry, então não vá! Fique em Hogwarts! Se você quiser, eu posso ficar pra lhe fazer companhia.

Ele falou enquanto me abraçava com força:

- Obrigado, Gina, mas eu não posso ficar, eu tenho que ir. Afinal, já faz tanto tempo que ele se foi... – ele me apertou mais ainda como a buscar mais apoio, então eu comecei a acariciar seus cabelos para acalmá-lo. Intimamente eu estava adorando aquilo, apesar da situação não ser das melhores. Depois de um tempinho, ele se afastou para poder me encarar e falou: - Obrigado pelo apoio, Gina.

Ah... aquele sorriso dele é muito lindo! Ele começou a se aproximar, olhando ora para meus olhos, ora para meus lábios. Quando ele estava a milímetros de distância de mim, eu me levantei do nada dizendo:

- Desculpe, Harry, mas eu acho que é melhor eu ir dormir... já está tarde e amanhã tem aula. Tchau – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e subi correndo, deixando-o confuso para trás. Por que eu fiz isso? POR QUE EU FIZ ISSO???

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Era véspera de Natal e já estávamos todos no Largo Grimmauld. Além dos Weasley, incluindo o Rony e eu, do Harry e da Mione, estavam lá também o Lupin e a Tonks. Alguns outros membros da Ordem passavam por lá, mas nunca demoravam muito, indo embora no mesmo dia.

Estávamos almoçando quando percebi que faltava alguém. Olhando melhor para todos, vi que era o Harry que estava ausente. Quando todos terminaram e dispersaram pela casa, preparei algumas guloseimas numa vasilha e saí a procura dele. Precisei procurar pouco. Ele estava no quarto que fora da mãe de Sirius, largado num sofá, cochilando. Bicuço estava do outro lado, olhando para mim. Fiz logo uma reverência a ele, que me retribuiu. Então caminhei até onde o Harry estava e me ajoelhei, olhando aquele rosto que tanto adorava. Segurando meus impulsos, comecei a chamá-lo. Como ele não acordava, acariciei seu rosto e seus cabelos, enquanto continuava a chamá-lo.

- Harry... Harry, acorda.

- Ãhn? Quê? O que aconteceu?

- Eu que pergunto! Por que você está dormindo aqui?

Ele riu e se sentou, enquanto esfregava os olhos. Será que até quando acorda esse menino é lindo desse jeito? Me sentei a seu lado no sofá e fiquei esperando uma resposta.

- Eu vim pensar um pouco aqui e acabei adormecendo. O que é isso que você tem aí?

- É que eu trouxe alguma coisa para você comer... você não foi almoçar.

- Hum... bem que eu estou com fome. Obrigado!

Ele começou a comer enquanto conversávamos sobre assuntos amenos. Quando terminou, ele me agradeceu e me abraçou, do nada. Ai, ai...

- Ei... o que foi?

- Nada... só me deu vontade de te abraçar... Sabe, Gina, você tem o dom de me acalmar. Obrigado por ter entrado em minha vida.

- Obrigada por ter me deixado entrar.

Ele sorriu e começou a se aproximar de mim, como naquela vez no salão comunal. Só que dessa vez eu não queria e nem conseguiria fugir. Foi maravilhoso sentir os seus lábios quentes e macios pedindo passagem aos meus, sua língua procurando a minha e iniciando uma dança calma porém enlouquecedora. Eu devo estar no céu! Ele me segurava com firmeza pela cintura e eu, meio que por instinto, coloquei minhas mãos por trás de seu pescoço, acariciando os cabelos da nuca dele o que, pelo que percebi, o fez ficar arrepiado. Depois de algum tempo, no qual paramos para tomar fôlego, eu balbuciei confusa:

- Harry... eu acho melhor a gente parar... já pensou se alguém entra?

- Hum... não quero nem imaginar... você tem razão, vamos sair. Mas é melhor não comentar isso com ninguém... será nosso segredinho.

Ele ainda me beijou mais uma vez e depois disse para eu sair na frente. Assim que pisei no corredor, saí correndo para meu quarto, me beliscando para ter certeza que não era mais um sonho de minha fértil e criativa imaginação.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O feriado acabou e nós tivemos que voltar a Hogwarts. Nem eu nem o Harry havíamos mencionado o beijo que trocáramos, permanecíamos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Embora sem saber direito o porquê, eu deixei isso pra lá.

No jantar da mesma noite em que chegamos no castelo, Dumbledore pediu silêncio e anunciou:

- No próximo fim de semana nós teremos um baile para os alunos a partir do quarto ano, para nos distrairmos. Mas só poderá vir quem tiver par. Boa noite.

Assim que ele se sentou, todos os alunos começaram a conversar. Eu imaginava que o Harry iria me chamar para ir com ele, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu. Meu irmão convidou Hermione que aceitou sem pestanejar.

- Harry, eu posso falar com você?

Era Cho Chang, ela havia se tornado professora substituta de vôo.

- Claro, Cho, fale.

- Quer ser meu par no baile?

- Pode ser.

- Tchau – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu. Eu estava atônita. O encarei por um momento e saí correndo do salão. Ainda pude ouvir meu irmão perguntando o que havia acontecido e o Harry responder antes de voltar ao seu jantar:

- Não sei.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Quem ele pensa que é para fazer isso comigo? Eu não sou um brinquedo que se usa e quando enjoa se joga fora! Eu sou uma pessoa e tenho sentimentos!

Foi pensando assim que percorri diversos corredores sem nem saber para onde ia e nem onde estava. Minha visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas. Por isso que, num longo e vazio corredor, acabei esbarrando em alguém e caindo com tudo no chão. Enquanto me levantava, pedia desculpas, mas assim que vi quem era, falei:

- Ah, é você, Malfoy. Nesse caso, retiro minhas desculpas.

- Onde está sua educação, Weasley? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão para me ajudar. Olhei desconfiada, mas mesmo assim segurei sua mão para me levantar. Mas, assim que toquei sua pele, algo como um choque perpassou meu corpo numa velocidade incrível, atingindo todos os pontos em segundos. Isso fez com que, assim que eu terminasse de me erguer, soltasse a mão dele murmurando:

- Obrigada, Malfoy.

- Não há de quê – então ele me observou mais atentamente e percebeu meus olhos vermelhos e úmidos. – Você estava chorando?

- Não é da sua conta – falei grosseiramente enquanto me virava para ir embora. Ele segurou meu braço me puxando de volta, fazendo com que a sensação de choque voltasse, e sussurrou:

- Talvez seja. Ou talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Um Malfoy querendo ajudar uma Weasley? Impossível!

- Nada é impossível – falou sedutor e confiante. Nesse instante uma idéia plantou-se em minha cabeça. Por que não?

Sorri de uma forma irônica e disse:

- E por que você diz isso?

Ele ficou desconcertado e sem saber o que dizer, ou era o que parecia. Sorri mais ainda e disse:

- É, quem sabe você não possa me ajudar, não é mesmo?

Ele se curvou num gesto ao mesmo tempo cavalheiresco e irônico e disse:

- Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Você já tem par para o baile?

- Não... por quê?

- Então você vai comigo.

- Como?

- Você disse que faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance. E isso com certeza está.

Ele me olhou desconfiado e disse:

- Pois bem, eu vou com você... mas tenho uma pergunta.

- Qual?

- O que você quer com isso?

- Digamos que apenas um par para o baile...

- Digamos?

Nada disse, apenas sorri. Ele falou:

- Pois bem, você não vai falar, não é mesmo? – sacudi a cabeça concordando. Ele suspirou frustrado. – Muito bem, te encontro às oito ao pé da escadaria de mármore.

- Combinado. Até lá, Malfoy.

- Até, Ginevra.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ai, por Merlim, o que deu em mim? Essa definitivamente não sou eu. A Ginevra Weasley que eu conheço não faria uma coisa dessas. Mas por outro lado, não tem por que não fazer... E ele me chamou de Ginevra! Ai, por que eu estou me sentindo assim? Ele é só o Malfoy... não é?

Eu já estava no meu dormitório, porém não conseguia dormir, já que minha cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos contraditórios. Resolvi tomar um ar no salão comunal, para relaxar. Já estava lá há algum tempo, quando percebi que alguém se sentava ao meu lado. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao perceber que era o Harry. Dei um sorriso simpático e disse:

- Oi, Harry, nem vi quando você chegou!

- Oi, Gina. Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Por que você saiu correndo do jantar hoje?

Cínico!!! Como ele podia fazer uma pergunta dessas? Não era óbvio? Porém resolvi que não iria falar nada.

- Por nada, Harry, deixa isso pra lá.

- Você que sabe... Gina, você quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Você não vai com a Chang? – falei com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele pareceu constrangido.

- Bom, vou. Mas eu pensei que, se você quisesse ir comigo, eu falaria com ela, sabe?

- Sei... mas mesmo assim, Harry, eu sinto muito mas eu já tenho par.

- Quem é?

- Se você não se importa, eu prefiro não dizer...

- Não, tudo bem – ele suspirou e se aproximou de mim dizendo: - Sabe, Gina, eu tenho me lembrado muito daquele dia no Natal.

- Sério?

- Sério. Eu andei pensando se você não gostaria de repetir, pra gente lembrar melhor...

Ele veio se aproximando mais e, quando sua boca estava quase encostando na minha, eu me levantei e disse:

- Bem, já está tarde e eu vou dormir. Boa noite, Harry – e, para fechar com chave de ouro, dei um estalado beijo a bochecha dele, subindo ao meu dormitório mais confusa do que quando desci.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aquela semana passou correndo. Sempre que possível, eu conversava um pouco com o Malfoy, o que me fez perceber que ele nem era uma pessoa tão má assim, só era um pouco arrogante e mimado. Mas ele sabia ser muito engraçado, dei boas risadas com ele. Logo chegou o dia do baile, e eu estava muito nervosa. Quando escureceu, fui logo começar a me arrumar. Iria usar um vestido frente única preto na altura dos joelhos, sandálias pretas de salto alto, e uma maquiagem suave porém que combinava perfeitamente. Meus cabelos eu iria prender com uma presilha também preta no topo da cabeça.

Uma hora e meia depois eu já estava pronta e desci para o salão comunal. Assim que lá cheguei, avistei o Harry e o Rony, que logo veio em minha direção, com o primeiro atrás.

- Como você está bonita, Gina!

- Obrigada, Harry – agradeci tentando passar, porém meu irmão barrou a passagem enquanto perguntava furioso:

- Gina, com quem você vai a esse baile?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Mas Gina...

Ignorando-o, saí pelo buraco do retrato e fui para onde havia marcado com o Draco, imaginando que ele ainda não teria chegado. Porém ele já estava lá. Assim que o vi, perdi o fôlego. Ele estava simplesmente lindo!!! Ele usava uma calça social com uma camisa de botão e sapatos sociais, tudo preto. De repente meu coração começou a bater muito forte. Me aproximei e disse:

- Uau, Malfoy, como você está bonito!

Ele deu um de seus sorrisos maliciosos e disse:

- Especialmente para você – então começou a me analisar e disse: - Se bem que, perto de você, eu estou vestindo trapos – me ofereceu o braço, que aceitei muito corada... por sorte as portas do Salão Principal estavam se abrindo, assim não tive que responder.

Sentamo-nos numa das mesinhas espalhadas, porém mais afastada do centro. Havia flores penduradas nas paredes e no teto. Ficamos conversando sobre assuntos variados até que ele perguntou:

- Ginevra, por que você estava chorando naquele dia em que nos esbarramos no corredor?

Eu ia responder, mas não pude, pois nesse instante o Harry e o Rony vinham em minha direção, enquanto Hermione e a Chang se sentavam a uma mesa emburradas.

- Gina, o que você está fazendo ao lado desse panaca?

- Rony, eu...

- Ele te fez alguma coisa?

- Claro que não, Harry! – respondi indignada.

- Gina, levanta daí.

- Não levanto, Rony.

- Quê?!?

- É isso mesmo. Ele é meu par e eu vou ficar.

Acho que para o Harry isso foi demais. Ele agarrou o Draco pela gola da camisa e ia dar-lhe um murro, mas eu impedi, segurando-lhe o braço e dizendo:

- Pare com isso, Potter! Quem te deu o direito de bater no meu acompanhante?

Ele o soltou e saiu furioso. Meu irmão foi atrás, igualmente irritado. Draco me encarou fundo nos olhos e saiu sem dizer mais nada em direção aos jardins. Corri até ele, porém só o alcancei perto do lago. Assim que encostei nele, ele soltou o braço com violência e disse:

- É por isso que você queria ir ao baile comigo, não é, Weasley? Para fazer ciúmes ao Potter.

- Eu... – naquele momento a ficha caiu. Eu estava apaixonada por ele!

- Admita, Ginevra! Você me usou! E pensar que eu achava que você realmente gostava de mim. Mas não, ninguém gosta do arrogante Malfoy.

- Draco, deixa eu falar... – era a primeira vez que eu o chamava pelo primeiro nome. Isso pareceu acalmá-lo um pouco. Ele se sentou num banco que havia ali por perto e eu sentei ao seu lado dizendo: - Olha, eu admito que, no começo, eu queria te usar. Eu tinha ficado com o Potter e achava que ele ia comigo. Mas não, ele aceitou na hora o convite da Chang. Foi por isso que eu estava chorando naquele dia. Aí eu esbarrei em você e me pareceu a oportunidade perfeita para me vingar dele. Deixa eu terminar de falar, por favor... – falei assim que vi que ele fez menção de se levantar. Ele se sentou novamente e disse, seco:

- Pois bem, termine – aquele tom frio dele me cortou o coração. Segurando uma lágrima que, teimosamente, queria descer, continuei.

- Só que, nessa semana em que conversamos bastante, eu percebi a pessoa adorável que você é por baixo dessa máscara arrogante e irônica que você usa com todos ao seu redor. Eu não sei por que você é assim com as pessoas, mas eu sei que você não é assim. Olha, eu sei que te magoei te usando desse jeito, mas eu... eu gosto de você... eu me apaixonei por você. Pode parecer pouco tempo para tanto, mas eu acho que na verdade eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi. Bem, agora se você não quiser nunca mais sequer olhar na minha cara, eu vou entender...

Me levantei para ir embora, mas ele me segurou enquanto se levantava também. Então disse:

- Espere. Agora me deixe falar. Há muito tempo que eu venho reparando em você. Reparei inclusive na sua queda pelo Potter. Só que você sempre me tratava com desprezo, muitas vezes me ignorando. Então, naquele dia em que você me chamou para ir ao baile com você, senti minhas esperanças se renovarem. Cheguei a pensar que havia acontecido alguma coisa entre você e o Potter e que você queria se vingar dele, mas imaginei que você, sendo tão doce e meiga como é, não faria uma coisa dessas. Pelo visto me enganei – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Então do nada me abraçou e eu pude sentir seu perfume cítrico, enquanto apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. Me afastei para encará-lo e ele disse sorrindo:

- Achei seu plano fantástico!

Comecei a rir e ele aos poucos me acompanhou. Então, de surpresa, ele me deu um selinho, bem de leve, mas que fez meu sangue correr muito mais rápido. Ele me encarou sério e disse:

- Eu te amo, Ginevra Weasley – então ele me beijou com voracidade. Se com o Harry havia sido bom, com o Draco não havia comparação. Sua língua fazia movimentos sensuais e precisos, envolvendo a minha numa dança quente. Ele me puxava pela cintura contra seu corpo, enquanto eu desarrumava seus cabelos. Paramos um pouco para tomar fôlego e eu pude enfim responder:

- Eu também te amo, Draco.

- Quer namorar comigo?

- Quero!

Ele me puxou pela cintura para outro beijo, mais selvagem e apaixonado que o anterior. Suas mãos passeavam pela minha cintura, me deixando louca! Quando paramos, ele deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

- Acho que o Potter não vai gostar nada, nada de saber que estamos namorando...

- Eu estou pouco me lixando para o Potter! – sussurrei provocante em seu ouvido, causando-lhe um arrepio, antes de puxá-lo pela gola da camisa para mais um beijo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** Olha eu aqui de novo! Rsrsr Mais uma one-shot minha... e aí, que achou dessa? Me conta, é fácil, é só clicar no botãozinho aqui embaixo!

No mais, beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso.

Evans.


End file.
